


Touch The Butt

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt from tumblr, Ficlet, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's friend dares him to do something embarrassing. </p><p>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch The Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from @einekleinecubasianfraulein on tumblr. Hope you like it, darling!

“Oh, go on, Chris,” his friend said with a playful shove. “You could get a date with him easily!”

“No, Rob,” Chris said, shoving his friend right back. He had to admit, though, that the man across the room was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, lean, and—Chris would deny looking—his arse was so perfect that a small part of him wanted to bite it. “I mean, what would I even say?”

“How about something like: ‘Mate, your arse is so perfect that I can’t keep my eyes off of it,’” Rob said with a wink. Chris quickly looked away when he realized that he’d been staring. Rob wrapped his arm around Chris’s shoulders and leaned in really close. “Actually, I’ve got a better idea. I’ll give you the equivalent of twenty of your Australian dollars if you walk over to him and touch his arse. You do keep staring at that particular part of him, so I can only imagine the things you’d want to do to him.”

Chris was about to protest, but Rob shot him a look.

“Alright! Alright, I’ll go,” Chris said. “But if he gets angry, I’m blaming you entirely.”

“Fine, fine! Just go!”

“Alright,” Chris said, and he took a deep breath as he approached the gentleman in question. He got right up behind him, but just as Chris was about to reach out his hand, the man turned around.

“Oh! Hello,” he said in a delightfully innocent sounding voice that lilted with a British accent. The man held out his hand, and Chris took it. “I’m Tom. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too, Tom. My name’s Chris,” he said, then he leaned in a little. “Look, my friend sort of backed me into a corner and I…I was wondering if maybe you could help me out.”

“Sure, darling. I’ll do anything I can,” Tom said. Chris leaned in just a bit more.

“Well, it’s sort of embarrassing, but my friend over there sort of…dared me to…” Chris trailed off as his cheeks heated up.

“He dared you to what, darling?” Tom asked placing his hand on the larger man’s shoulder.

“He dared me to…Hedaredmetotouchyourarse,” Chris said in a rush, and Tom froze for a bit before letting out a loud laugh.

“Well then, by all means, touch away,” Tom said taking Chris’s hand in his and placing it on his hip. Chris swallowed thickly before sliding his hand around to cup one of Tom’s perfectly molded cheeks. To his shock, he felt hands on his own ass and realized that they were Tom’s. “I’ve left my number in your back pocket.”

Both their hands retreated, and Tom hurriedly gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek.

“Call me if you want to touch my arse again,” he said with a wink before sidling off and getting lost in the crowd. Chris felt the piece of paper in his pocket, then swaggered back to Rob’s side and claimed his twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently taking prompts for a new multichapter anthology of Hiddlesworth ficlets. Leave one in the comments if you want!


End file.
